


Little Interlude

by gremlin4



Series: Text Series [2]
Category: Dir en grey, Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremlin4/pseuds/gremlin4
Summary: Ruki couldn’t wait. He had been watching the other man in line closely, the grin on his face threatening to split his face in half. Because it was funny. It was so, so funny.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the Interludes I created from the Text series. It's just a little break from the usual texting, but in the same universe.

Ruki couldn’t wait. He had been watching the other man in line closely, the grin on his face threatening to split his face in half. A grin he carefully hid behind his empty coffee cup in case the other man happened to glance over and spot it. Wouldn't want to upset the man even further when he realized that Ruki was laughing at him. Because it was funny. It was so, so funny.

 

It may have looked to everyone in the small café that the two lovers were anything but a loving couple, especially after overhearing their latest argument, but they were in fact here for an impromptu date. Just a quick little break, a chance for the two to see each other between their busy schedules. Nothing special but Ruki looked forward to any chance he got to spend time with Kyo.

 

Not that the older man enjoyed it. Going anywhere public for the two, Kyo in particular, was difficult. With their ever-growing popularity, there weren't many places they could go where they wouldn't be recognized or surrounded. It was even worse in Kyo's case with Dir en grey's ever-increasing popularity. Ruki could count the number of times on one hand that Kyo hadn't been assaulted by fans when they'd went out somewhere. And that was including the few times they've met up overseas.

 

But like everything else in their relationship, Ruki had pouted and whined until Kyo had folded and agreed to meet him at the café Ruki had chosen for their impromptu date. As soon as he had come in Kyo had tried to convince Ruki that they should go somewhere else, anywhere else that didn't have people, but Ruki had ignored him. Instead, he had forced Kyo to go ahead and order something with the threat of letting him starve the entire time. They had to go back to work soon after all and Ruki wasn't about to let Kyo hide away in the studio during their break when he could be spending time with him.

 

The command hadn't been well received by Kyo of course. They never were, but eventually, Ruki had won the argument and sent Kyo over to stand in line for whatever Kyo thought passed as lunch. And like clockwork, a small crowd of girls had gathered behind the singer. Giggling and blushing as they talked amongst themselves and tried to take pictures of the man on the sly. They were so obvious. Ruki knew, the café knew, Kyo definitely knew going by the increasing tension building up in his shoulders. For every second that passed, every second Ruki knew Kyo spent cursing the general public in his mind, Ruki spent silently laughing at how miserable the older man was.

 

"Hey, sexy!" Ruki yelled. Because he was a little shit even at the best of times.

 

It was like Kyo had turned to stone he was so tense from hearing Ruki call out. Slowly, ever so slowly, Kyo turned around to give Ruki his darkest glare.

 

Smiling as brightly as he could, Ruki waved his empty cup in front of him. Purposely using his left hand so that the lighting would catch on the ring resting on his ring finger. "Mind getting me another, babe?"

 

Instantly the gaggle of girls broke out in even higher pitched giggles and rapid-fire whispers. The snap and click of their phones and cameras going off filling up the silence that had descended around the café. Instead of playing into Ruki's game, Kyo just turned back around and marched up to the counter. Completely shoving the stunned guy in front of him out of the way. The poor barista behind the counter wasn't fairing any better, looking as if he was going to faint any second. Hands shaking as he rang up Kyo's barked out order before rushing off to make the two cups of coffee and Kyo's boxed lunch.

 

Finally gathering the courage, or possibly pushed into it, one of the girls stepped out of the circle of friends and approached the older man. Biting his lip in anticipation, Ruki watched on avidly as the girl tapped Kyo on the shoulder. Death glare still fully engaged, Kyo turned to face the girl who quickly ducked her head to hide behind her hair. Hands nervously tugging on the end of her sleeves as she spoke to the man.

 

Sadly, whatever the girl had said was lost to Ruki from his place at the table. He even tried leaning closer to see if maybe he could catch anything but her voice was too low. Not that it took much guessing at what she could be saying judging by the way Kyo was taking his frustrations out on her. Every comment or innocent question shot down before the girl could probably even finish a complete sentence, Kyo's remarks getting harsher and more biting as it went on.

 

Finally, having enough the girl turned away and practically flew over towards their table in embarrassment. Her friends instantly bombarded her with questions as they followed her back to the table where she refused to answer any of them. Instead, the poor girl was trying to become one with the table's surface with the way she tried to bury her face in the vinyl tablecloth.

 

For his part, Kyo simply stomped his way over to Ruki. Shoving a new cup of french vanilla cappuccino into Ruki's hands; Kyo barely gave him enough time to grab a hold of the cup before he was being pulled out of his chair and shoved towards the door.

 

“We’re never coming back here again. Ever. I swear, everywhere we go!” Kyo growled with a sour face.

 

“She was only trying to flirt, Kyo.” Ruki laughed. Ignoring the glare Kyo pinned him with for laughing in the first place.

 

“I don’t care,” Kyo snapped.

 

At the man’s typical response, Ruki couldn't help but roll his eyes. Pulling his wrist out of the man's tugging grip Ruki quickly tucked his arm around the older man's as they continued down the street. Ignoring all the looks they were getting as people stared at two grown men walking arm in arm.

 

“Y'know it's going to happen. I don't see why you still get mad over it.”

 

“They should just leave us alone.”

 

Another roll of the eyes. "Like that will ever happen." Ruki laughed.

 

"I can hope," Kyo grumbled before placing a quick kiss on Ruki's cheek. "C'mon. Kaoru will have a cow if I'm not back in time."


End file.
